


The Coolest Thing I Ever Made

by fleimkepakosskairipa



Series: Bechophy As Parents [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bechophy As Parents, F/M, Flash Fiction, Gen, M/M, Multi, Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleimkepakosskairipa/pseuds/fleimkepakosskairipa
Summary: Just a short lil' drabble about Echo's initial thoughts when she holds her baby.





	The Coolest Thing I Ever Made

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part in a series about Bechophy getting pregnant, going through the pregnancy, going through the birth, and raising the child. It'll mainly be ficlets, mostly longer than this. This is just a short little think to get into the swing of things.  
> Title from a gifset on Tumblr from the series Wynonna Earp.

Echo, Murphy, and Bellamy just had a baby. They don’t know which one is the father, they don’t care, all three of them are the baby’s parents, genetics doesn’t matter. But their past does.

All three of them have been abused by parents or parental figures in some way. Murphy was emotionally and physically abused by his mother, Bellamy was emotionally abused by his mother and had a deadbeat dad, Echo’s parents died in a fire and she was sent to an abusive boarding school until she was 18. They all look at David as a surrogate father, but the scars and fears are still there.

When the baby finally comes, none of them want to put her down. Echo holds her tight, whispers to her how she loves her so much and she’ll do her best to make sure she has the best life possible, better than she did, better than either of her dad’s did, and she’s so amazing and is gonna grow up so loved and protected, all three of them will make sure nothing bad ever happens to her, and her and Murphy will stop Bellamy from naming her something too weird.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Kudo's and comments are appreciated. Come rant to me about Bechophy on my Tumblr, fleimkepakosskairipa!


End file.
